1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barrier for separating two adjacent highway lanes and to an apparatus for transferring the barrier to a location between two different lanes as may be necessary to accommodate different traffic flow patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,447 discloses a vehicle barrier that can be vertically reciprocated between a lower position at which its upper extremity is flush with the road surface and an upper position at which it extends above the road surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,333 discloses a road screen which is adapted for permanent installation in a median strip between two roadway lanes for reducing the headlight glare from a vehicle traveling in an opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,620 discloses a movable traffic barrier which can be moved laterally to adapt the highway on which it is installed to different traffic flow patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,692 discloses a modular fence construction composed of a plurality of U-shaped members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,001 discloses a lawn edging structure for forming a barrier between two ground surface areas.